


Night

by amfiguree



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is big on birthday surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Silent. So silent.  
  
Was it always like this? Did he always…?  
  
Probably not.  
  
It seemed wrong; different, somehow. He was always alive, moving, laughing. Loving. And now, in the still cold of the night, he lay peaceful, breathing evenly, his bare, golden skin soft and tempting in the gentle moonlight spilling in through the open window.  
  
“Justin…” his voice was a whispery ghost of breath, that skittered across Justin’s cheek, warm and enticing.  
  
Justin shifted, mumbling incoherently in his sleep-induced confusion.  
  
“Justin…” the voice was softer this time, but more insistent, and the smiling tone underlying it was obvious, even to the sleeping boy.  
  
Drowsily, he lifted a hand and rolled over so his back was pressed against a solid chest. Tender hands wrapped themselves around his body, dancing across his stomach, his back.   
  
“Asshole,” he muttered, stirring, “Asshole, m’sleeping.”  
  
Justin felt a pair of lips curve into a smile against his back. “I know. So sleep.”  
  
Justin kept his eyes shut, trying to fall back into his warm cocoon of dreams, trying to pull away from prying hands still tracing ticklish patterns from one of his shoulders to the other.  
  
Lips began exploring his skin; the neck down his spine, to where his naked body disappeared from sight beneath the covers, and then up to his hipbone, to where his shoulders met his neck, and then down again.  
  
Justin shivered involuntarily, feeling the scratch of early-morning stubble against his flesh. The pair of arms tightened around him, slightly, and he arched back, leaning into the warmth.  
  
“Justin…” there was a little more hint of a smile in the voice now, and Justin’s scowl deepened, as fingers begin trailing down his body, slowly. Tantalizingly.  
  
There was a pause, and Justin held his breath, body tensed in anticipation. A moist, hot mouth covered itself over the back of his neck, and Justin felt teeth sink into his skin, drawing a groan from his lips; there would be a mark tomorrow, purple-blue around the edges, and Justin would smile when he touched it.  
  
“Justin…” a tongue slid over the bite mark, and Justin trembled beneath the touch.  
  
“Asshole,” he muttered, again, as he turned around to meet Chris’ bright, grinning eyes. “I was sleeping.”  
  
“Don’t care. S’my birthday. You wake up when I say so.”  
  
Justin raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. “Only today,” he mumbled, as he leaned in to touch his lips to Chris’. “Old man.”  
  
“Sure,” Chris agreed, his hands roaming Justin’s back, restlessly, already planning how to wake Justin the following night.


End file.
